Fevers & Visions
by DeppsLadyRosebud
Summary: Double Shot Sam’s got a fever and a very suspicious vision. FIXED a few things
1. Chapter 1

-1**Summary: **_(One Shot) Sam's got a fever and a very suspicious vision._

**Fevers & Visions**

Sam's eyes flew open and he swallowed as best he could his throat thick with sickness his mouth dry and cottony as he raised his pounding head from the pillow positive it was pounding from his fever and not from the vision that had just passed before his eyes interrupting his not so decent slumber.

"Have to go…" He mumbled throwing the covers off of his sweat drenched body and forcing his aching limbs up off of the bed. The world spun faster and faster the more up right he stood, Everything around him a flash of colors and blurred objects.

"Have to go now…" He ran a hand through is soaking wet hair and took a step forward growing angry when his balance was more then a little off sending him plummeting into the nights stand face first. The small table lamp there teetered back and forth a few times before toppling over with a loud thud but thankfully not breaking.

"Shhhh." Sam glared with foggy vision in the direction of the inanimate object and clenched his jaw as best he could, "quiet."

Dean stirred at the sounds of commotion surrounding him and opened his eyes slowly groggy with sleep. "Sam…. You alright man?" His words were slow and tired as he blinked against the darkness finding his brother not in bed next to him, but rather his brother's wobbly form smacking into the small wooden table near the entrance to the hotel room.

The tall lengthy man put his hands out to steady himself and Dean swore he heard him whisper _'Oh excuse me….'_

The older brothers brow rose in suspicion as he propped himself up on his elbows watching Sam for another minute. "You alright man… You drunk or something?"

Sam was only now aware that he was being spoken to still trying to steady himself with the tables help he nodded and swallowed softly, his body was heavy and his head weighed at least seventy-five pounds, but they needed to go… He knew what he saw, what his visions had told him, and he needed to keep his body moving, needed to shake it off.

"We-We have to go…. We have to go now Dean…"

Sam's voice sounded like he had a mouth full of cotton covered marbles and he was swaying ever so slightly even though he was standing still.

Dean frowned and rose from his bed, his older brother spider sense kicking in, something… something was definitely wrong here.

"What are you talking about man it's…" Dean glanced over at the clock on the dresser.." It's four twenty-three in the morning."

"No…No have to go now…."

As he stepped closer, Dean took immediate notice of the buckets of sweat pouring from his bothers body Sam wearing both a sweat shirt and sweat pants, yet he was still trembling. Reaching around the younger yet taller man, Dean turned on the light and was immediately reprimanded by a hiss from his brothers throat.

Sam squinted another wave of dizziness and nausea hitting him like a tornado right in his stomach. He growled and forced himself up spinning on his heels so that he was face to face with Dean.

Spinning to fast on his heels that is, his knees immediately giving out he began to fall blinking rapidly trying to catch himself everything was still spinning faster and faster, and he wanted the hell off this ride, he didn't have time for this right now, they needed to go…

Dean's frown deepened and on instinct he reached out with a strong tight grasp holding his brother up right before he could fall… "Sammy…" He whispered assessing Sam's state, He was trembling more then a seizure victim, his flesh was white as the snow on the hills outside of their hotel room, and hotter then the fire inside of if. He was soaked, drenched in his own sweat, there were dark black circles under his eyes and his cheeks were rosy there was no denying it. "Your sick…"

"Maybe." Sam grunted trying to shrug Dean's grip off and immediately regretting it when he realized that was the only thing holding him up. He stumbled back against the hard and not so welcoming wood of the table.

But he didn't let it deter him from what he was saying, He brought his blood shot and swollen eyes up to meet his brothers, "We have to go…. Now Dean…."

Dean had known the previous night that his brother was feeling ill, and now was cursing himself for not watching him more carefully, not taking care of him the way he should have, because the sight before him was quite pathetic.

He shook his head defiantly and stepped forward taking hold of his little brother once more with one hand and placing his palm against his forehead with the other. He jerked a little at the hotness against his flesh. "No way dude, you're burning up,…. There is no way, you need to get your ass back in bed."

"Dean listen to me…" Sam struggled fatigue creeping up on him more and more with each passing second as his eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier and he visibly had to jerk himself back to full consciousness.

"I'll listen to you once you get your scrawny persquiter back in that damn bed,"

"No!" Sam shook his head and his nostrils flared in defiance as he locked his jaw giving his brother a weak stare down.

"That's not going to work this time little brother." Dean was only mildly surprised when he pulled his brother away from the safety of the table and was met with little resistance, the sick man wavering and nearly collapsing right into his arm's.

"Woah, Woah, Easy there superman." Dean gripped his brother's waist and drapped Sam's arm around his shoulder with his free hand, "You can't even stand up… And you think I'm letting you out of this hotel room?"

His brothers body was warm, comforting and soothing,…as they made there way back toward the bed Sam felt himself once more tempted with the welcoming thought of sleep, his limbs so heavy he couldn't carry them anymore, so sore, Sleep would help him…

Dean grunted heavily feeling more of his Sam's weight against his body and he sighed deeply the younger man's head lulling against his shoulder… "Your so paying me back for this one little brother… Your not as skinny as you look."

"Hmmm?" Sam could barely hear his brother's voice now as they stopped in front of his bed his brows rose a little but he didn't open his eyes.

"Nothing." Dean slowly lowered him to the bed and situated him there putting his feet up and pulling the blanket around him. Sighing tiredly he made his way around the bed and over to the duffle bags in the corner searching for the first aide kit…

Opening the small white box he fished out a packet of Tylenol and scoffed at it, one small packet was not going to do much good, but it was all they had for the time being…

He took out the small electronic thermometer that Sam had insisted they buy so that when Dean was sick he could sneak it into his ear and monitor him without him ever knowing…. Even though now Dean knew about it because well... Sam told him.

He tilted his brother's head slightly, Sam gave a small disapproving whine, "Shh Sammy it's okay, it's just me," He stuck the small metal tip into his ear and waited the three seconds or so for the beep before pulling it out, his eyes growing wide with worry.

"103.2?" he whispered to himself and then placed his cool hand once more against the fevered mans forehead… "You that's about right…"

He sighed and made his way into the bathroom retrieving a wash rag from the small cabinet above the sink and wetting it, he was so damn tired, but there was no way he was going to be getting any sleep tonight. He took one of the small paper cups from beside the sink and began filling it with water…

"NO!" Sam's eyes flew open the same horrid and frightening vision from before dancing over his eye lids and forcing him back to consciousness. He shivered from head to toe…They had to go they had to go now, an evil was coming, an evil far worse then anything they had ever faced and they needed to stop it… He began to untangle himself from the blankets fighting off both fever and fear.

"Damn-it." Dean cursed and nearly dropped the water cup hearing the sounds of his brothers once again awake form on the other side of the wall. He jogged to his side and shook his head at the sight of the younger man weakly attempting to extract himself from the bed.

Sliding down next to him, he placed a heavy hand on his chest. "Sammy No." Even though he used his brothers nickname his voice was stern.

"DEAN!" Sam tried to sound forceful but instead caused himself to be thrown into a fit of coughing.

Dean growled inwardly at this and forced his brothers body forward a little pounding on his back to ease the coughing fit. "Stubborn bastard."

"We- Have- Go-" His plea was interrupted throughout with cough after cough….

Waiting until the fit had seized Dean decided to humor his brother and sighed looking at him as he helped him lean back against the headboard. "Where exactly do we need to go Sammy?"

Sam fought to keep his brother in focus as the pounding behind his eyes grew worse by the second and he knew that another one was coming on, this was the second no no third in the last hour alone.

He brought his hands up to his head and gripped it trying to force the pain out, an action that never worked….

He bowed his head forward slumping in toward his brother, his limbs ridged. "Vision." He managed to breathe out,

But Dean was already full aware as he drew his lip into his mouth and reached forward placing a comforting hold on his brothers body… "This is so not the best time for this…" He whispered to himself aware that his brother was no longer in this world and could not hear a word he was saying.

_Fangs…. Fangs longer and sharper than anything he had ever seen before... Sam could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he looked over his shoulder running as fast as his feet could carry him Dean keeping pace directly at his side._

They were being chased, chased through the streets of a small town a beast no less then eight feet tall, a ferocious and blood sucking beast was gaining on them more and more by the second. He had fur, so much fur and his eyes were red and beady like something out of a Steven king novel. Foam spurting from the corners of it's mouth…

Dean goes down first, in a matter of minutes, hes tumbled to the ground by this hideous creature… Then there is only Sam, Sam and monster face to face and just as he pounces toward him, only centimeters to go….

The vision ends and Sam is slammed back to the here and now, his brother studying his even more tired looking form with worried eyes, as he wiped some of the sweat from his brow with the wet cloth as he began to come around.

"What did you see?"

"We have to go…" Sam repeated as he pushed weakly at the cloth on his forehead and gave his brother the best puppy dog look he could muster, "Now Dean."

"What did you see?" Dean prodded lightly….

"It's coming…. For us…." Sam's so tired now, so tired his eyes wouldn't stay open his body was wasted and spent from sickness and that horrifying vision. His head lulled back against the headboard.

Dean drew his lip into his mouth his brother was weak and sick, and he hated doing this but he needed to know what Sam saw… He needed to know what they would be fighting next, what creature had found it's way from the depths of hell this time…. Especially since Sam's vision's were directly connected to the Demon….

He shook his brother awake carefully. "Sammy I'm sorry, You have to wake up…. I need to know what you saw."

Sam grunted and opened his eyes making out his brothers face through his hazey vision. He blinked repeatedly his lips dry no matter how many times he ran his tongue over them… "Go…" he mumbled as Dean pressed the small cup of water to his lips.

"Where we goin'?"

"Away…." Sam shuttered as he sipped the cold water nearly gagging on it. "Coming now…"

"Full sentences would be a welcoming addition to this conversation here Sammy, come on man, I know your tired…"

"Evil." Sam cleared his throat and bit back the pain of irritation that burned his neck… "Evil is coming, we have to go now…." His eyes closed again and Dean watched as his body jumped a moment later his eyes shooting open his face masked in fear.

He had seen it again carved into his eye lids, that beady eyed fanged bastard.

"Easy…" Dean sighed, he was becoming increasingly aware that in his brothers current state he was not going to get the answers he was looking for. "Just relax and I'll get things ready…. Okay? Can you tell me where were going?"

"Running…"

Dean's frown grew more intense causing the corners of his mouth to crease. "Why?"

"Gonna get us…" Sam's head shifted to the side as Dean was suddenly split into two Deans right before his very eyes, his face more then a little confused. "Needa sit down…." his upper half swayed lightly.

"You are sitting down man, just try to relax alright, it's the fever….Close your eyes and I'll get the bags ready."

His worry was over taking him now as Dean rubbed his brothers shoulder soothingly, he couldn't remember Sam ever being this sick, and his instincts told him he needed a hospital not a hunt in his current condition… But Sam's visions were not to be ignored, there was an innocent somewhere, about to face something that they needed protection from. Protection that only the Winchester brothers could provide.

Sam obliged to his brother's request feeling the blankets pulled tighter around him, a welcomed gesture as another chill ran through his body.

_Fur. Fangs. Fear._

He threw the blankets off of himself and nearly rolled off of the soft warm bed before feeling a strong set of arms stopping him with a gentle yet firm hold.

"Where you goin?" Dean's words were a whisper as he attempted not to agitate his brother any further.

"Leaving…" Sam breathed out heavily as his body went lax against his brother's chest and he pushed weakly on him, trying to clear a path, they had to get out, had to leave, needed to run.

Dean pressed a hand to Sam's forehead and swore it was warmer then it had been no more then half an hour ago. He breathed out a heavy sigh and lifted his brothers body back on to the bed…

"Dean…. Coming…. Leave…"

"What's coming Sammy?" Dean's voice was calm and soothing as he attempted once more to coax the answer from his brothers lips wiping his forehead once more with a cool cloth trying to reduce or at least control the fever.

"Fanged bastard."

Dean smirked a little at the banter. "What kind of fanged bastard? Vampire?"

Sam shook his head, "Not listening Dean… Leave now!"

"Alright." Dean shook his head and frowned, "We're going…" He rose to his feet the bags already in the car Dean having put them there, a few minutes prior to his brother trying to escape the bed.

Carefully, he pulled his brother's form from the bed and braced him as best he could Sam's legs threatening to give out almost immediately.

"A little help here?" Dean's voice was strained under the pressure of Sam's body weight, but his pleas were useless…

"WE. HAVE. .TO. GO…"

"We ARE going." Dean grunted as the two of them made there way slowly to the impala, he knew he should coat him up, he knew it was cold and snowing outside, but there was no way he could manage without the cooperation and coordination his brother was currently lacking.

As soon as they reached the car Sam's teeth now chattering body trembling with bitter cold in his barely conscious state, Dean lowered him into the passengers seat and ran around to the other side climbing in, silently cursing these damn visions that his brother happened to be graced with. He was sick, he needed rest, Dean needed to take care of him, not drag him out in the middle of the night to face some damn demon that Dean didn't even know where to find yet…. Hell he didn't even know what he was searching for.

He flipped the heater on full blast and made sure the windows were rolled up, before reaching under his brothers seat and fishing out the Thomas guide. "Sammy?"

"Hmmmm?" Came a half conscious reply.

"Where we going…?"

"Running…" Sam mumbled before shifting in the seat and letting his eyes droop closed.

"Where we running to?" Dean asked reaching into the back seat and getting his jacket, tempted only for a second to slide it on himself, but instead reaching over and draping it over his brother's body.

"Dunno… Tired."

"I know man." Dean revved the engine hoping that the motion would be loud enough to rouse his brother to some sort of awareness.

Nope.

"What are we running from?" He tried.

Sam's face grew fearful, and his red eyes opened wide even in his fevered state…

"Bunnies."

If the single word hadn't been clear as day, if he hadn't heard it so well… Dean would have sworn he heard it wrong….

"Bunnies…" He repeated questioningly.

"Big… Fanged furry… foaming mouth bunnies….." He began to slip back into slumber and Dean's face contorted in confusion.

"What the hell?" He drew his lip into his mouth. "Sam…."

"Hmmm?"

"Who are these bunnies coming for?"

"Us….Chasing us…. Gonna get us…."

"Sam." Dean sighed cursing under his breath. 

"Hmmmm…"

"What color are these bunnies that are chasing us?"

"Big…. Pink Easter Bunnies, gonna get us…. Gonna eat us….. Fangs."

Dean Put the car in gear, "Damn-it." He mumbled remembering the only other thing aside from Clowns his brother seemed to fear in this world, the only thing that made his skin crawl was infact Bunnies, most of all… The Easter Bunny himself sent Sam's heart racing into pant wetting proportions.

He was hallucinating… And so were his visions…Maybe...If that was even possible, Dean's confusion worsened now. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Sam's visions were never wrong... But Bunnies? Pink fluffy carrot munchers?

And he did have a fever, he could very well be hallucinating...

His inner conflict about the seriousness of this 'vision' his brother seemed to keep having was temporarily interrupted.

"Dean…"

"Yeah?"

"Bunnies lay eggs?"

"Damn-it Sam." Dean growled and pulled the car out, they were going on a hunt alright, but it wasn't for some big fluffy fanged bunnies, it was for a hospital with fever reducing medicine….

"We have to go…"

"We're going Sammy…" He reached over touching his forehead lightly, "Trust me were going… I think I know someone who can help….."

_Thoughts? Opinions? Let me have em'._


	2. Chapter 2

-1_Okay, so that was supposed to be the end of this, however with an overwhelming request for a second half I have decided to add a little more, I thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, and as for the Anya comment, yes I was singing her bunny song in my head while writing this LOL. _

**Fevers and Visions the conclusion**

Dean glanced over toward the seat next to him when he heard his brother shift lightly against the leather, "Sammy? You still with me little brother?"

"mmm… Drive…" Sam cringed a little staring out the car window and watching the world before him fly by so quickly, the lights the movements making his head spin all over again. He closed his eyes quickly and tried to make it go away, calm his nerves and his stomach.

As quickly as they closed however, his eyes shot back open and a shiver ran down his spine.

Dean frowned and rubbed his brother's back trying to sooth him keeping one hand on the wheel, "Just try to relax alright…"

"Bunnies coming…"

"I know man… I know." Dean drew his lip into his mouth and chewed on it momentarily clearing his throat.

Sam felt the same head splitting pressure begin to build behind his eyes and grunted involuntarily in protest before bringing his hand to his forehead as he closed his eyes as tight as he could. "Oh….god…." He breathed out weakly swallowing.

Dean pounded his fist into the steering wheel and began rubbing harder on Sam's back worriedly. "Ride it out Sammy, just ride it out." He whispered his voice hitching in his throat.

_Running… Chasing… Bunnies…DEAN…._

"STOP THE CAR!" As the younger brother's eyes flew open, he fought to sit up against the over whelming dizziness he was now experiencing, only to be rewarded with the cool glass of the window plowing into his head. His body falling sideways immediately, his limbs to heavy to lift anymore.

"Sam… Relax…" Dean's eyes widened as his brow rose and the hand that was rubbing circles on his brother's back gripped the weak man's sweatshirt in protest as he fumbled for the door handle.

"Go Dean….. Have… go…." He mumbled his voice low and soft, he was currently seeing five door handles, swimming before his vision, he struggled and fumbled to grip one of them… Everything seemed to be doubling, tripling in front of his eyes… They needed to go, needed to get away…. "Bunnies… big bunnies…"

"SAM!" Dean swerved over to the side of the road as the passenger door to the impala flew open. "What the hell are you doing?" He grunted as he felt Sam pull free of the grasp he had on his dark green hoodie and fall from the car to the pavement.

"Geezus." He growled and jumped from the car jogging over to the other side where his brother was currently attempting to climb to his feet without any luck.

Dizzy. So Dizzy…Sam was hunched hover on his hands and knees the cement beneath him dancing before his eyes as he blinked rapidly….

"Alright John Wayne," Dean leaned down and gripped him under the arm pits hoisting him up to his feet slowly, "Let's get you back in the car shall we? Before you get yourself killed."

Sam's head lulled back into the warmth of his brother's jacket as he felt his feet giving out no longer able to hold up their own body weight. "Dean…"

"The bunnies are coming." Dean sighed as he gripped him around the waist with one hand and placed the other on his forehead, he was burning up worse then before if that was possible.

"Run…" The younger man mumbled lulling his head to the side.

"Sammy, I need to get you back in the car alright? The bunnies can't catch the Impala she's faster then either one of us are on foot…."

Slowly, got his brother back into the front seat and seat belted him in before reclining it as far as it would go Wading up his jacket now as a make shift pillow he placed it behind Sam's head.

Making his way around the car he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he hated these shit splat towns they always seemed to find there way into and Boulder Creek California was no different, there was no hospital for about 60 miles…. "Why can't this shit ever happen in the big cities?" He mumbled under his breath and starting the car.

"Dean…"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't feel so good…"

"Really? You don't say…"

"Dean?"

"Hmmm?"

"You believe me?…" The sick man's voice tapered off a bit…

Dean glanced from the road to the man laying only semi-conscious next to him and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before answering hesitantly… "Just rest now, were almost there…"

"I saw them…"

"I know you did…"

"My visions…" He dropped his eye lids his head to tired to form any real resemblance of a full sentence, "not… wrong…"

"I know that man, but your also suffering from a fever, and you-"

Sam swallowed the sickness in his throat down trying to clear his airway a little more, "I know what I saw."

"Okay…" Dean shook his head, "Just ummm… Just rest alright, we'll discuss the murdering Easter bunny a little later…"

The drive the rest of the way was silent aside from a few moans and pants from Sam's restless form in the seat next to him, and Dean found himself lost in thoughts and confusion about the whole situation…..

He thought about calling Bobby having him check into any possible leads on a killer pink vampire bunny but the minute the thought ran through his head he dismissed it, the whole idea was a looney one, and something told him these were no more then hallucinations of his brother's psychic mind…

Pulling into the Ambulance bay he climbed out and went around to retrieve Sam from the passengers seat leaning down to rouse the younger man, from his restless wheezing slumbers. "Come on Sammy.." He whispered softly giving his shoulder a shake.

Sam's eyes opened and his brother's face came into view… "Where are we?" He questioned trying to avoid the blinding white lights that were filtering in through the windshield.

"Somewhere Safe." Dean gripped his forearm softly and helped him from the car…

Even in his disoriented and sick state Sam was not an idiot, his eyes fell on the giant Emergency Room entrance sign and he growled. "Dean."

"You'll be safe here…" His brother grimaced on the inside.

"We need to be running… Not spending three hours in a waiting room…"

"You need medicine man." Dean countered as he steadied his brother's body in his grasp when Sam began to wobble leaning into him hard.

"I'm.. fine…" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Like hell you are…"

Sam grunted in response.

"You can be as unhappy with me as you want, but your going in there…"

"We'll be safe?"

"Safe as a priest in church Sammy…"

"Bring the Salt…"

"Sam…"

"Bring the damn salt Dean."

"Sam…"

"THE…SALT!"

"Alright, alright…" Dean whispered leaning the taller man against the car he went to the trunk and retrieved the salt just about to close it when Sam spoke again.

"Guns….Silver bullets."

"Sammy…I'm not taking a loaded gun into the ER."

"Yes…You Are… bunnies are coming…." Sam tried to sound as convincing as he could, the world around him looked more like something out of Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas then reality right about now, but that didn't matter… He needed to make sure they were protected… he needed to make sure that they were safe…

He was tired, so tired, the metal of the car behind his back was welcoming as he felt his eye lids growing heavier by the second and his body began to slide down it, he needed to rest just for a minute, he needed to rest…..

Dean Closed the trunk tucking the small gun into his jacket pocket, he couldn't believe that he was actually taking such ridiculous orders from his obviously delusional brother,…. But what choice did he have? He needed to get Sam in there, these damn pink bunnies needed to hop right out of his brothers head…

"Sam…" He turned back to where his brother had been leaning against the impala and frowned once more at the sight before him Sam now sprawled out on the cement his head and back propped up against the car door, his skin was so pale, it was nearly gray in color, his head kinked at an uncomfortable angle.

"Terrific." Dean Leaned down and placed a hand on his brother's scorching flesh… "Sammy there will be no napping on the side walk come on wakey wakey little brother."

"mmmm…"

"Sam get up come on…"

"Go Dean…"

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, "We went, were here." Figuring conversation was once again useless Dean pulled Sam to his feet and braced him as best his could the younger brother's feet practically dragging through the entrance.

"We're moving…" Came a slurred and detached mumble within seconds.

"Yes we are…"

"Away from the bunnies?"

"Yeah man, away from the bunnies…."

Dean lowered his brother into the first open seat he could find and made his way up to the front desk cursing inwardly at how many people were currently waiting in the waiting room.

"My brother, he's really sick…" He stated bluntly the minute the young woman looked up, "His fever is over 103 and he's… You need to help him."

"You'll need to fill out the paperwork sir, and the doctor will be with you as soon as he can."

"No now." Dean shook his head, "He's really sick…"

"Sir, this is a hospital, everyone in here is really sick."

"You don't understand,…"

"No." She grunted pushing the clipboard forward in Dean's direction, "You don't understand, now Fill these out, and the doctor will get to you as soon as he can."

Dean opened his mouth to protest again but shut it only a second later his knuckles white as he gripped the clipboard and turned to head back to his brother. "Bitch."

Sam was now leaning back in his seat his feet sprawled out in front of him his blood shot eyes scanning the room filled with suspicion. "Dean…" He whispered as his brother took the seat next to him,. "Dean… it could be anyone of these people… could be a shape shifter…"

"A shape shifting Easter bunny?"

Sam nodded as though the thought were completely rational, "Give me the salt."

"Sam. No."

"Give me the salt Dean."

"Sam if you start making salt circles in the middle of the damn hospital they are going to admit you to the psych ward…."

Sam's head cocked to the side a little and he drew his lip into his mouth, his brother once more splitting into two and then three… "Dean…"

"What?!?!"

"Nothing."

Dean exhaled loudly and began to work on the small packet of papers the nurse had given him, glancing to the side every now and then to make sure his brother was still in moderately stable mental standing…

"Dean…"

"Hmmm?"

"I'd really like the salt now…." Sam drew his legs up onto the chair with him, quite the task for someone who was over six foot four.

The bunnies were coming, big pink fanged bunnies, Sam could feel it they would be here soon, and Dean, Dean wouldn't believe him, Dean wouldn't help him…. Dean was just being Dean, if something seemed less then rational then the probability of it being real was non-existent…

So Sam was afraid of bunnies, so he despised the Easter bunny , so he was a little sick…. He was also psychic and that meant that if he saw it it was going to happen no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

"Your not drawling Salt circles, you just need to relax."

"Dean please…"

When dean looked up from the papers he was just about done with his eyes were met with his brothers, tired with sickness red and blood shot, but still he swore he saw tears inside them, tears of fear.

"Sam, listen to me…" He whispered softly as he placed his hand on the fearful man's shoulder. "It's going to be alright…."

"Salt circles…."

"No."

"DEAN!"

"SAM!"

Sam closed his eyes in frustration and fatigue and the minute he exhaled his breath hitched in his throat and they flew open again…

_Coming. Coming. Running… Faster. Throwing eggs. Dean Trips._

"NO!"

"Easy…" Dean shushed him rubbing the shoulder that was still beneath his palm.

Sam eyed the salt he could see just inside his brother's jacket and before Dean knew what had happened he lunged forward and grabbed it tightly in his grasp. Finally. A safety net.

"Sam!"

"You won't…" Sam blinked as he rose up holding on to the wall and watching the three images of his brother beginning to dance as he looked down at them…. "Help…. I …"

"Sam, you can't even stand up man." Dean protested jumping up and reaching out for his brothers arm.

But Sam jerked away and neither man was that surprised when he landed back on his butt with a thud. "Don't touch me…. The bunnies are coming, for us…."

"Sam, your sick…"

"I saw them…" He shivered and Dean cringed as the attention of the entire hospital was now closing in on them, he watched as Sam fought to get the lid off the salt container in his grasp. "Everyone here is in danger and you put them there…"

"Sam, this is ridiculous. Please. Stop.."

"No." Sam put his and to his head, those fanged bastards permanently carved into his brain now, chasing them down the street. "No…"

"Sam." Dean took a step forward as Sam began to make a circle around himself the nurses coming from behind the desk to investigate.

"Their twitchy little noses, and beady little eyes…. They are coming and you won't help me…." He blinked a little feeling his head growing lighter and lighter, the circle surrounding him almost complete, his vision beginning to darken as the bunnies in his mind began to dance once more, bearing their fangs and taunting his sick form.

"Sam…" Dean's face grew even more worried as he watched his brother's eyes slowly rolling back into his head, "Sammy …." He cared none now about the people surrounding him as he stepped over the salt circle and to his brother's side as the nurses now approached the doctor's close behind.

He was passed out cold.

- Dean sat silently next to his brother's sleeping form, an iv was currently feeding sugar water into his veins in an attempt to re-hydrate the young man. The thoughts of fanged and evil bunnies still consuming the insides of his head, something he never thought he would find himself thinking about.

"Dean…." Sam whispered softly as his eyes opened his surroundings foreign to him as he looked around.

"Hey you…." Dean smiled painfully and put a hand on his brother's forehead thankful that it felt much cooler now then it had four or so hours prior.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Dean questioned not the least bit surprised,

"No…"

"You've got this flu man, the doctors say it's a pretty nasty one… And you were hallucinating…"

"Hallucinating?" Sam questioned clearing his throat and sitting up a little ignoring the small wave of dizziness that engulfed him.

"Mhmm… You swore you were having these visions…."

"Visions about what?"

Dean chuckled a little and shook his head, "Well uh… Pink fanged, fluffy, killer Easter bunnies…"

"B-Bunnies?"

"You don't remember?"

Sam shook his head tiredly and rubbed the bridge of his nose a little, "Uh no, but that explains the splitting headache…"

"You were pretty far gone for a minute there, I was worried about you…"

"Sorry…" Sam lowered himself back into the bed and closed his eyes, "Damn… I'm tired…"

"Get some rest then…" Dean whispered, "I won't leave I promise."

"Thanks…"

"And Sam…."

"Hmmm?"

"Try not to dream about bunnies alright?"

Sam nodded lightly with a small cough and just as sleep was about to over take him, just as he was about to fall into the blissfulness of rest, his eyes flew open again his face filled with fear…..

Dean was on the bed in a flash as Sam's eyes closed again and gripped his head the hellish grip of a vision coming over him.

"Sam????" Dean's voice was small and fearful as he held his brother's shoulders…

"Gottcha…" Sam whispered a minute later smirking to himself as he looked up at his brother with a twinkle in his eyes…

"Bitch." Dean growled punching his shoulder hard.

Sam was laughing so hard now he could barely squeal out an ow from his lips in response…

Dean simply shook his head sulkingly and stood up from the bed, "It's good to know your feeling better…." He mumbled before letting his own small grin come to his lips.

_I hate it but y'all asked for it so please R&R my darlings. And for those of you reading it Bar Fights and Bullets will return tomorrow._


End file.
